1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to guard screens for rain gutters, and more particularly relates to such screens being held in place by the tension created from the screen being fitted between the front lip of a gutter and the roof edge of a roof.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of previously known guard screens for rain gutters. The most typical of these screens comprises an elongated grill piece held in place over a gutter by clips which connect the grill to the gutter. While tending to keep some debris out of the gutter, the clipped-on grills often warp or manage to become disconnected or otherwise nonfunctional.
As an improvement over the typical guard screens, longitudinal fasteners have occasionally been added to the guard screen body to improve the screen's attachment to a gutter. Such fasteners conventionally comprise a front ridge of a type for interconnecting with the front lip of a gutter and a back ridge for fastening to the back flange of a gutter or to the fascia board of an eave.
However, this latter construction is difficult to apply because the back ridge must be attached to the gutter or fascia board by nails, screws or staples. In addition to this high level of attachment difficulty, because of capillary action, rain water tends to fall from the shingles and follow down along the fascia board behind the gutter on its way to doing some water damage to the wood below.
Accordingly, prior inventions have failed to eliminate the problems commonly associated with known guard screens for gutters.